Forbidden Love
by Denisek95
Summary: Rick and Mia are crazy for each other, althought they wont admit it. Mia because she's too shy. Rick because its forbidden of him and his kind. How will they get past this forbidden love?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_ This is going to be a long day._ Mia thought as she sat in class listening to her math teacher ramble on about the history of the pie symbol. He always gets excited about this kind of stuff, and on good days the class gets a free period because the teacher takes the whole period just talking. No one ever listens though. Mia looked beside her and saw Eric Roil listen to his iPod while reading a comic book. She looked at the opposite desk beside her and saw Michael Stewart text. It was probably his girlfriend, Sophia. They started dating when they first started high school and they have been inseparable ever since.  
Mia sighed, feeling the loneliness in her heart whenever she sees Michael's face and see the love and happiness when he's talking to Sophia. Or even thinking about her gets him excited. Mia wishes she had something like that come from another guy who feels that way about her. There is one in particular that she would love to see that expression on, Rick. Star swimmer in the whole school, smartest person ever to exist, beautiful sandy brown hair and eyes so blue that whoever looks into them would think that they were drowning in the ocean itself.  
She looked at the clock. _5 more minutes_, she told herself, _and then you get to go to class to see Rick._ She felt giddy just thinking about it. She sat in front of him in her science class and during the whole hour she would daydream about him tapping her on the shoulder and asking to be her lab partner or helping him with his work.  
She touched her necklace absentmindedly, a thing she does when she wonders if it was Rick himself that gave her the necklace and all the other finer things that would mysteriously appear on her doorstep in the mornings once a week. This morning she found a diamond necklace with a diamond that had to be as big as her head. People say she stole it because when people ask her where she got it from she would say that it just appears at her place. She didn't care about the rumors about her being a thief. She brushed it off and kept walking. She wonders all the time who gives her the diamond necklaces and $4000 earrings. She thinks that if she wears them to school, that either A) someone would recognize it from a stolen jewelry store and turn her in so that way she can give it back or B) the person who gave her these beautiful things would appear and give his love to her. This has been going on for 2 months yet no one proclaims any love to her. The bell rang._ Finally_, Mia thought. As she was walking toward her science class, she somehow thought that she saw Rick watching her from a far distance.

* * *

Little did Mia know that Rick was watching her. Not like a stalkers look but a look of pure awe. She was the most beautiful thing in the world to him and he would risk being late to class to watch her go toward his very own class. The same class she was in. The same class where she sat in front of him, where he could stare at her. Oh, how he wished he could watch her all day. He already stares at her enough. He loves the way her hair was black as midnight and eyes green as a forest. Her skin was slightly pale, but anyone could tell that she was in the sun a lot trying to get the paleness away. His heart swelled with love when he saw her wearing the necklace he bought for her. _It brings her eyes out_, he thought, makes her look more beautiful than a star twinkling at night. He walked into class, and saw her sitting in her desk, doodling on her notebook while waiting for class to start.  
When he sat down he instantly heard her heart rate beat quicker. He blushed at the thought of her blushing about _him_. When the bell rung the teacher came in and gave everyone a ton of work to do. Rick, who knew beforehand what the work would be and did it last night. So he sat there and looked at Mia with a loving expression. He was glad he was in the back of the class so no one could see his face expressions and the blush he always got when he thought about Mia. How he adored the fact that even though her hair was long, at the end her hair would curl up, and how when she breathed, her shoulder blades moved with the rhythm of her breathing. He loved to hear her breathe**_ period_**. He hasn't breathed except once, and that was when he was born. All of the people of his race did that when they were born. They breathe for once just to let the parents know that they lived through the birth labor and then they stop breathing for the rest of their lives.  
Rick would give anything to breathe like Mia did. He would give anything to even _be_ with Mia. But of course he couldn't. His race's laws made it where none of his kind was allowed to fall in love with a human. But what if that human was your soulmate? _Soulmate_, he thought, and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest thinking that he and Mia were soulmates. She was the perfect fit for Rick, but Rick only wished that he could talk to her.  
_Don't make this any harder on yourself than it has to be_, the little voice of him in his head told him. _Don't talk to her, you will screw everything up_. _But I have to at least talk to her_, he said back to the voice; _I want to spend whatever time is left for us before she goes away forever_. It broke his heart that this was their senior year and the only words he had ever told her were a couple of "Hi"s and "Hey"s. _This is it_, he said; _after science, I am going to sit with her at lunch and talk to her_. The voice in his head protested, but he ignored it and paid attention to Mia's beautiful hair. Time seemed to go by forever until finally the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Lunch was always the same for Mia. Since her friend Megan got her new boyfriend three weeks ago and had started sitting with his friends, so Mia was stuck alone sitting at the small table that would only fit four people. Mia was used to the loneliness; the table was at the back of the cafeteria, so no one wouldn't probably be staring at her, so she didn't mind much. The food was gross as usual, barbeque sandwich that was cold until lunch and the lunch ladies stick them in a microwave and reheating them. Mia didn't mind. _Bad food is better than no food_, she thought as she started covering her unsalted fries with ketchup to give it a little taste.  
She wasn't like the rich girls here who could go out and buy Burger King or McDonalds anytime they wanted. She was just about to take a bite out of her sandwich when her worst fear but best fantasy ever was coming to life. Rick was walking towards her table. While he was sitting down, Mia was screaming at her brain to tell her to breathe. _To do something. Run_. But her legs wouldn't move no matter how much she wanted them to.  
"Hello Mia," he said and she let out a squeak that sounded like "Hi." She could feel her palms getting sweaty and decided to put her sandwich down before she made a fool of herself in front of Rick and he would never talk to her again.  
She couldn't have that, oh no. _Say something, stupid_; her voice in her head said. But before she could get any words out he interjected, "So, the new science project, the teacher said that we could have a science partner and well, I know this is a little embarrassing, but I was wondering if you could be my partner. You're the smartest person in class."  
He gave a shy smile and Mia could have sworn she saw him blush a little. Why _would he blush about _me_?_ She thought. "Sure," she said. _What's the worst that could happen?_ "Great!" he said, "we could go to my place Friday for someplace quiet. Is that okay with you?" It was all she could do to no to scream so she just shook her head. "Perfect." He gave her a sly grin. "Oh by the way, that necklace is really beautiful."  
And with that he got up and left her just as the bell was ringing. Mia threw her trash away, not hungry after the encounter with Rick. She wanted to think it was all a dream. _Stupid, you just got asked out on a "date" and your wishing it wasn't? Get a hold of yourself. You have a date tomorrow_. She got giddy with the thought. It wasn't really a date, but she wanted to think it was something special other than working on a stupid science project. That's it, nothing more. They were the two normal people in class working on a project to get a good grade.  
Through the rest of the day while she was in her classes, she thought about his eyes. Oh, those beautiful eyes, she thought. Ocean blue and sometimes it would twinkle when a glint of humor would happen across his features. His sandy brown hair looks like the color of a beach that would match those ocean eyes. It makes him more perfect. Skin tan, almost golden, makes you know instantly that he has been in the sun doing something. And those muscles, _oh_, was all she could say. She had never seen him with his shirt off but when he wore those shirts that cling to his skin, she _knew_ that swimming and all the other activities he does have done him good.  
She, on the other hand, was small, humugusly tall, long black hair and green eyes. She would look beautiful to other guys; but to her, she was a nerd and it didn't fit with her personality. She loved to read books, she wishes she could adopt every animal she sees, and has never played sports. She _sucked_ at sports. As she walked home, again absentmindedly playing with her necklace, she thought about something that crossed her mind when Rick walked over to sit with her at lunch. _Something is going to happen_, her little voice said, _something big that will risk everything_. But what? What could go so wrong that she would have to risk everything? She didn't know and that night when she went to lie in her bed her last thought that it would have to be something to do with Rick.

Rick was sitting in his car outside Mia's house, and he looked at his clock on the dashboard. It was almost midnight. His instant thoughts were that this was ironically like Romeo and Juliet. Romeo would stay outside Juliet's window and think about how beautiful Juliet is. Comparing her like the sun with way she lights up Romeo's life.  
Tragically though, they both died because even death could not stop each others love, and that's what ended their life. The irony in this is that if his people were to ever find out about Mia and him (like as if there is anything), that their lives would end just like Shakespeare's characters did. Only Mia would be the one to die. And Rick could never live with himself for the responsibility of her death and that he could never live without her.  
_It won't happen_; he said in his head, _I would never let anything hurt her so long as I'm not breathing. As long as I'm still moving. I have to see her_, he thought. He had been sneaking into her house at night when everyone was sleeping. All he wanted to do was look at her sleep, see her hair fan out over her pillow, the way her lips slightly parted when she slept and she had a soft snore when she was in deep sleep. He stood above her, thinking how he would never hurt her, he would protect her at any moment. He has protected her ever since he first saw her in 1st grade when he moved here.  
He saw her and since that him being small and not knowing that love or soulmate was even a word, he just thought of it as her being a best friend. But as he got into high school, paid more attention to his laws and myths about soulmates, he knew Mia was marked as his. When he found out about that, he never thought of another girl as pretty but Mia. Mia was better than all the others and he could not understand that with someone with such a personality like hers that she could have been born rich like she deserved it. He knelt down beside her bed, his face almost and inch away from hers. He reached out and touched her hand that was hanging over the side of the bed.  
"I wish that you could know about me," he breathed," but I wish even greater that we could be together without worries."  
He placed a light kiss on her cheek and climbed out her window silently and drove to his house. We will be together one day, he said to himself, and at that moment he thought that there was somehow going to be a way for them to be together, that in the future he would be with his Mia.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Mia had the strangest dream ever. She was on the beach with the waves crashing at her feet. She was wearing a flowing white gown that would be way too much on her in real life, but in here it made her seem beautiful. She turned around and suddenly saw Rick walk toward her. She walked so they ended meeting up halfway. She wanted to say hey, but her mouth wouldn't obey her mind. So she stood there and stared at him. She felt she was drowning looking into those eyes. Suddenly he reached out and held her hand. He held it softly, like he was afraid he was going to break her if he held her too tight.  
_I wish that you could know about me_, he didn't hear him say it through her ears, but she heard it in her mind, _but I wish even greater that we could be together without worries_. She was confused at that and before she could say anything, he kisses her lightly on the cheek, and then turns and walks away. He disappears in the darkness and the next thing Mia knew she was drowning in the water. Mia woke with a start, feeling like she couldn't breathe. She felt herself on her bed and remembered the dream she had. It's just a dream, she told herself, but she remembered the words Rick had said to her and wanted to know what he meant. Was it a dream? She thought, or is it foretelling the future? Not worrying about it anymore, she got dressed and went to make breakfast. Her mom wasn't awake, as usual. When Mia's dad died last year her mom started drinking. It was a little at first, then she got worse and worse. She doesn't wake up until 12 and doesn't go to sleep until two in the morning. Mia tried to get her to stop, but her mom was still persistent. So Mia gave up. She loved her mother, no doubt about that, but sometimes she wished that her mom would let the past go. Mia missed her father dearly and wished that he didn't die of cancer, but by the time the test results came in, the cancer had already spread too much. Her father had his time now it was Mia's turn. Mia wanted to take over her dad's business when she got out of college and got her degree. She was going to take over his animal clinic, and she would cure every animal that she found hurt. She also wanted to be a pet rescuer, where they save animals from cruel punishment of their owners and gave them a better life in adoption. She wanted to save every animal in the world and adopt all of them. But that was a dream and she wanted to get to reality. She would go to be a vet and make sure she would try her best at saving animals. As Mia finished her cereal, picked up her money that her mom left for her to get lunch with, she remembered that she had to do her project after school today with Rick. As her heart rate got quicker, she wrote a not to her mom where she would be and that she would call when she would know when she would be home. She drove to school, and got there early so she could finish up on some math work that would be due tomorrow, but she wanted to go ahead and get it over with. As she was on her last question, she saw Rick come up and sit with her. _Now why on earth is he sitting here when he could sit with his friends?_ She thought, and she smiled and said a little hello. "I will sit with you at lunch today and we can plan out what we are going to do for the project," he said, "Then you can follow me in my car to my place." She gave a quick nod as the bell rang and she headed off to class. She couldn't think at all during Math, her heart was beating too much for her to think at all.


End file.
